We Are Not Us
by obi-glasses
Summary: One night on Mars, Carbine receives a letter from Throttle. One-shot.


"Beautiful out tonight, innit?" Charley remarked, coming up behind her tan-furred Martian friend.

"Huh? Oh," Throttle said quickly. "Yeah, sure is."

She stood next to him, her arms wrapped around herself, the night air penetrating her long-sleeved shirt. Throttle looked down at her- not far, since they were almost at the same height- and found himself wondering why she wasn't married yet or something.

"You know, I'd imagine there'd be a lot of guys who would go for a woman like you," he commented casually.

"There are. There was, in fact, one that I was engaged- we were going to be married," she added quickly at his slightly confused look. "But we were separated for a while, and he met someone else, and I guess.. it just stopped being something I wanted to do after a while. Jack, remember him?"

"He cheated on you?" Throttle exclaimed, a sudden anger building in his chest.

"..Sort of," Charley said, her cheeks flushing pink. "They went on a couple dates- he broke it off after a few weeks, but.." She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't blame him anymore, though." She smiled a little bit. "After a while, it just stopped hurting. We're friends now, but for a long time I couldn't think about him without getting angry."

_Reminds me of Carbine, _Throttle thought, and immediately reprimanded himself.

"Shit, it's cold out here," Charley grumbled, interrupting his train of thought. "How are you not cold?"

"Built-in shag carpet," he quipped, and smiled along with her.

"You wouldn't mind if I snuggled into that built-in shag carpet of yours, would you? There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight or something.. never missed one of those."

"Uhhh," he said, but didn't have a further chance to complain when she snuggled up next to him, her back against his chest.

_Wow, she's warm._ Throttle's cheeks flushed pink slightly. He was Martian, his body tempurature naturally lower than hers- around 93 degrees Fahrenheit.. her 98 degrees gave off a gentle warmth, reminding him a little bit of firelight..

_NO, _Throttle reminded himself, his jaw clenching. _You don't need another.. very warm, very nice, completely-unlike-Carbine-at-all.. girlfriend._

"Is Criminal State on?" he asked, trying to get back inside where she wouldn't be leaning against him.

"Yeah.." Charley let out a yawn. "But it's so pretty out. Stay with me for a while?"

Throttle looked down at her, reminding himself that she had no idea he had a girlfriend. It wasn't her fault he apparently couldn't take charge of the situation and go back inside.. of course, he would be insane to do so, since she was obviously happy.

Happy.

He never connected that word to Carbine anymore.

Abruptly, he gently pushed Charley away, and said "Sorry, babe, but if I remember correctly, it's a new Criminal State on tonight." He headed back inside and sat down on the couch, looking at the TV but not really watching it or listening to Vinnie's commentary.

0000

Carbine held her breath as she clicked on the saved transmission, opening it. It was from Throttle- maybe he had something new to report, a real victory against the Plutarkians-

No. It wasn't that at all.

_Dear Carbine._

_This is to tell you that I don't think we should be together anymore. It's not that I don't care about you- it's that I don't think you care about me anymore, not like you used to. _

_Do you realize that in every single private conversation we've ever had, since I first landed here, has never contained you saying "I love you, good night"? It's always "Good night, Commander" or "Be safe, Throttle". You used to never be able to go ten seconds without at least hinting that you loved me, or at least thought I looked good, or SOMETHING. I can go without "I love you"'s for a while, but every. single. time? No. _

_I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best either. I forgot all the major holidays, and your birthday, and I've started half the arguments we've ever had. I pay more attention to my bike than I do you sometimes (well, I remember you complaining about that, after Modo complained about that, and if Modo of all people notices it..) and I'm not exactly the most expressive mouse on two planets._

_But neither are you. I've stayed faithful this whole entire time, you know that? Whole entire time. Once, I showed off my looks (yes, I know I'm handsome). ONCE, I called a strange woman "beautiful". And then I hear from Rimfire, who normally never gossips at all, that you went all suggestive on the new recruit, and then goosed him. What was that? Was that a mistake? Were you drunk? Was he lying? I need something, Carbine. I want this to work. _

_Naw. No I don't. If this was meant to be a forever thing, one of us would know, and right now I don't think either of us know anything about "us" anymore._

_..Bye._

Carbine let out a shuddering sob and turned off the console.

00000


End file.
